Little Shop Of Horrors
by Karakara
Summary: Seymour discovers a new plant unknown to our world! Follow Seymour, Audrey, and my own character Ellie, as they go through wild twists and turns as the blood hungry plant grows and grows
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This if my first LSOH fanfic thats being viewed on the internet! -giggles- Yeah.

Uh... I dont own LittleShop, Or AudreyII.. I do wish I did though D:

PS: Please don't be really mean in the reviews. Really, I had a bad expirence a while ago and I almost stopped writing fanfics. So be kind thx.

* * *

I grumbled as I walked to work. Hands shoved deep in pockets, deep blue hair tied back, feet scuffing against the cracked concrete.

"Hey sweetcheecks! Hows about you and I g-" I stopped the man short as my fist hit him in the face. I glared at the fallen man as his friends stood back staring in horror.

"Suck it old man." I said as I spat on his face. I didn't like to have to act like that, but when living in Skid Road. I had no choice. I was not about to let men run my life and make me live in fear and obedience. Unlike my poor friend Audrey.

She is such a sweetheart but as soon as that Dentist came into her life, she has been coming to work with black eyes and bruises. I always offered to kick that mans ass, but she always insisted that nothing was wrong. Poor sap.

I shoved the door open to the dirty old flower shop. The sight I saw was confusing. Audrey, Seymour, and Mr.Mushnik, and some odd as hell looking plant in Seymour's hands.

"What the hell is that!?" I asked. They all turned to me.

"Ellie!? What the hell are you doing coming so late!?" Mr.Mushnik yelled at me. I shrugged it off and walked up to Seymour and the plant. Staring at it, I again repeated my question.

"It's an AudreyII!" Audrey exclaimed. I looked at Seymour with a skeptical look. I knew how he felt towards Audrey. He told me one day, and begged me to keep it quiet. And being one of his only friends, I said I would.

"It's cute." I said. "Where did you get it?" I asked standing up straight, after studying the plant.

"I was walkin' in the wholesale flower district a few weeks ago, and I passed by this place where this old Chinese man sometimes sells me weird and exotic cuttings, 'cause he knows, that strange plants are my hobby. He didn't have anything unusual there that day. So I was just about to walk on by, when suddenly, and without warning, there was this total eclipse of the sun!" He explained. I just nodded for him to continue.

"It got very dark and there was this strange sound like something from another world.

And when the light came back this weird plant was just sitting there, just, you know, stuck in, among the zinnias. I coulda sworn it hadn't been there before, but the old Chinese man sold it to me anyways, for a dollar ninety-five." He finished, stroking the plant sweetly. I didn't say anything. "And I'm hoping it'll help keep the shop open."

"It was closing?" I asked looking around. Mr.Mushnik nodded. "Whaa? Since when!?"

"It won't if by some rare chance this works." He said, skeptical of the whole thing. Seymour walked over to the window and placed AudreyII there.

Eventually, numerous people came to check out the plant. And while they were there, they decided to buy some flowers and whatnot. In about two hours, we made over five hundred dollars!

"That's it!" Mr. Mushnik said as he locked the door, and placed up the '_Closed_" sign, "We're going out today! I'll treat ya all to dinner!"

Seymour and Audrey grinned happily. I frowned. I didn't like any on the restaurants around here. So I'd stay. Unless...he'd possibly make me go... Ugh.

Then suddenly AudreyII wilted faster then I thought possible. We started at it in horror. "What the hell happened to it!?" I asked.

"I don't know!!!" Seymour said, panicked. He ran over to it and carefully lifted it up. "Twooey!?" He said to it.

"Seymour!" Mr.Mushnik said, "You have to fix it!" He said. He only cared about it for the money.

"But what about going out for dinner!?" He asked. I just stood there staring at the plant.

"You need to stay here and help the plant." Mr.Mushnik said rudely. I waved my hand at them.

"I'll stay here and help the plant." I said, as I took the plant from Seymour. He had a look of fear as he reached towards it as I removed it from him. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." I said with a smile and a wink. Then I whispered to Seymour, "Go or I'll blab." He panicked and quickly said.

"Let's go!!" And dragged the other two off.

* * *

Yeah I know that was long xD The next part will hopefully be up next week D 


	2. Chapter 2

Eek. Sorry I haven't updated in a while D: But I got a review thing from a anonymous person to update soon. D Yay! So here I am! **THIS TIME I PROMISE I'LL PUT THE NEW CHAPTER NEXT FRIDAY. IF I DON'T AND YOU CARE**...you can do stuff D:

* * *

I let out a huge sigh as I carelessly dropped the plant onto the desk down in the basement. Walking around I studied a few things. _So this is where Seymour hangs out sometimes? _I thought to myself. Turning to the plant I walked over to it.

"Okay," I started, "What's your problem?" I asked, "Did Seymour abuse you?" I asked. Then giggled a bit. "Yeah right. He prolly took care of you twenty four seven." I said and chuckled. _ What does this darned plant need?_ I asked myself. I sat down exasperated. "Bloody plant." I said. Studying it and looking all over it, I noticed some roses by the coffee pot Audrey II was in.

I adored roses. They held a special meaning to me. I picked it up, only to get pricked harshly by a huge thorn. I gasped and dropped it. Holding my finger, I noticed a small trickle of blood sliding down my finger. But I didn't notice that the plant moved happily. Almost as if begging for it. I quickly shook my finger as if to try to flick the pain from my finger. Blood went flying everywhere.

I heard a happy like noise and quickly looked up. The plant was flailing around trying to get to the blood on the table. Panic filled me. Was it supposed to do that!? And why was it? Maybe it was just my imagination. Yeah! That was it!

I shook my head very fast. I closed my eyes as it caused me to be dizzy a bit. "Plant, you better not be moving when I open my eyes again..." I mumbled out. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at the plant to see it. It was still. I let out a relieved sigh. Then it tilted its fat head at me. I squealed.

"Plant from hell!" I called out and got up and backed up quickly from it. "What do you want!?" I demanded, yet praying it would not answer my freaked out cries. It just ignored me as it stretched its fat head towards the blood spots and wiggling his tiny plant tongue. ...How the plant has a tongue is beyond me.

"Oh god... Blood?" I asked it. Of all things it wanted... BLOOD!?

Sighing I looked at my finger where I was pricked. It was still slightly dripping the tiniest trickle of blood. I grumbled angrily. _Damn plant_. I thought to myself as I walked up to it to feed it its sick desire. As I closed into it, it wiggled and opened and closed its mouth. I held my finger up to it and it began to suck the blood out.

"What the hell!" I shouted out as it feasted. A minute later, I yanked my hand away. "No more!" I scolded it. For a plant, it looked pretty pathetic. I just glared at it, and stormed upstairs. "What the hell has Seymour gotten himself into NOW!?" I grumbled out as I climbed the old basement stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Good god, someone peer pressurize me into updating when I say I will xD

Well...All I have to say is THANK YOU DarnitMyButtWentNumbAgain for submitting a review D **ILU** x3

* * *

Hours passed before Seymour came back. Mr.Mushnick went to his own house. Seymour would stay at the shop and watch over it at night on his own choice. I was asleep while leaning back in a chair at the desk with a book lying dead in my hands.

Talk about multitasking.

"Ellie?" Seymour quietly called out to me as he gently shook me. I opened my eyes slightly. Tired beyond all belief. "I'm back." He said.

"Welcome home..." I mumbled out as I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Damn...Chair is NOT a good bed." I grumbled out. He smirked at my moodiness.

"How's Twooey?" He asked. I looked up and had a look of exhaustion and apathy.

"Oh, your damn morbid plant? Downstairs." I said. He looked at me oddly. "Yeah, that's right, MORBID. Your plant? Yeah. It's fine. I fed it. MY BLOOD. IT TOOK MY BLOOD." I droned out coldly. "I don't even let doctors take my blood. And there's your freaky fat plant goin' drinking it like wine." I ranted on and on.

"Blood? No way!!" He said panicked. I dragged him downstairs, pulling him by that hideous tie he wears a lot. As we walked up to the plant, it looked as if it was sleeping.

I pulled out a pocketknife I had and opened the knife part. Seymour backed up with a panicked look. Glancing to him, I gave myself a tiny cut on the finger, only wincing from the slight pain. Holding my cut finger over the plant, it quickly rose up and wiggled madly.

"It's INSAINE!" I said. I dropped a few small drops of blood in for it. MY BLOOD. YEAH. Evil. "Seymour," I said "What are we going to do? We can't keep feeding it blood." I said. HE looked at me with a somewhat sad look.

"We have to." He whispered out. I stepped back and gave him a look that just said 'What in the hell are you talking about!?'

"What in the hell are you talking about!?" I asked. The plant just wiggled for more blood. I would have hit it. But I was preoccupied.

"We can't just let it die...Audrey would hate me." He said quietly. I sighed.

"Damnit Seymour." I groaned, "FINE. Since you're like a brother to me... I'll help you with it okay? Maybe after a while it'll stop with the drinking of the blood." I said hopefully.

"Yeah, Maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

Hoorah xD I'm not dedicated when It comes to posting when I say I will TTTT Sorry to the soveryfew who read this D

I ask ye, If you read this...leave a simple review!! I'm already grateful beyond belief for DarnitMyButtWentNumbAgain D Your a **awesome** person ;3 Well...enjoy

* * *

Weeks had passed buy. And that bloody plant grew to the size of a frikken' basketball. But now, we were famous! Photographs here, interviews there! It was amazing! Now, Seymour was in an interview at WSKID Skid Road radio. Never thought that would happen.

I was sitting with Mr.Mushnik and the girls. We listened intently. It was nearing its end

"And thus we conclude our interview with Seymour Krelborn the young botanical... you mind if I call you genius?" The radio DJ asked.

"Gosh No…" Seymour replied shyly.  
"…A genius that has developed a new breed of plant life hither to unknown to this planet...the Audrey II. Oh, one last question Mr. Krelborn do you feed it anything….special?" He asked. I tensed up.  
"Special? Uh...no. It's a secret formula but its, uh, not hard to come by." Seymour answered. His voice was nervous sounding.  
"I see. Well, Thanks for dropping by."  
"I'll like to let the listeners know that the Audrey II is on display exclusively at Mushnik skid row floral shop…."

"Thank you. This is radio station WSKID!!" The DJ ended the interview, with Seymour still stuttering out words.

"The address... the address... mention the... oh well, it's still great advertising." Mr.Mushnik sighed out.

"Ah…" I mumbled, leaning back in my chair. Audrey was late, "Geez, I hope she's okay….."

"She's prolly tied up with her jerk of a boyfriend." Chiffon said. I frowned. That couldn't be good. Mr.Mushnik just walked off. He mumbled something about having to go somewhere. Moments later, Audrey came in, with her arm straddled in a lacy cloth.

I and the girls, Ronnette, Chiffon, and Crystal, frowned.

"Girl, what the hell happened to you?" Crystal asked. Audrey said nothing about it.

"Gee…. Seymour's first radio interview! I wish I could have been here to hear it…" She sighed out sadly. I took pity, but the three girls didn't.

"Hey, why don'tcha leave him?" Ronnette spat out at her. "He's hazardous to yer health."

"Oh, I can't do that." Audrey mumbled out.

"And why not?"  
"He'd get angry." I burst in, giving Audrey a skeptical look. "And if he does that to her when he likes her…imagine what he'd do when he's MAD."

"Honey, you need to dump the punk and get a new one… How's about…nerd boy with the glasses?"

"Seymour?" She asked, her face glowing. As she walked to her house across the street. I smirked at her reaction. That was good. Very good. Now If I could only get them to admit it to EACHOTHER. We'd be good! "But I don't deserve a nice guy like him…" She said sadly. The three girls huffed, walking off, muttering stuff to each other.

I stood on her front steps, and watched her go in. I sighed sadly, and walked off.

* * *

I was gunna put in Somewhere That's green...But I found it somewhat pointless Sorry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man. I'm sorry for not posting in forever D: Sorry to anyone who cares xD But umyeah. Thanks for the reviews : D I tried to make this one long... I think I may have failed : O Oh noes. But I **PROMISE** that I'm gunna work on this alot over the week : D If I don't. You can feed me to Twooey. TTTT Alive.

* * *

After a while of selling tons and tons of flowers and whatnot, we finally had enough money to revamp the store. I was somewhat excited. But not as excited as Seymour and the others.

I glanced over at our plant from hell. He was big now. Seymour had bandages all over his fingers. I didn't. But my hands were scarring up. Taking care of that plant was hell. I was feeling the effect of lost blood lately.

From time to time, I'd daze out. My vision would fade and I'd stumble. Audrey always asked me what was wrong. I just pushed it off, saying it was...-ahem- female problems.

It took us the whole day to clean up the store. By the time we were done, it was dark. Audrey gathered her stuff together.

"You going somewhere?" I asked her, leaning on a mop I had just finished using. She glanced at me and smiled slightly.

"Orin is coming to pick me up, we're uh...going on a date." She said smiling. But only slightly. I could tell she was nervous.

"So I'm gunna get to meat the guy eh?" I asked. She nodded. I smirked. This was good. Maybe I'd get to set him straight... Or maybe not. Who knows?

Suddenly, the front door slammed open. In came some guy in a leather jacket.

"Hey, asshole, we're closed." I spat out. He didn't even look at me when I said that. I was about to yell it again, when Audrey ran up to him. I saw Seymour come from the back out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, Ellie, It's alright." She said smiling. "This is my boyfriend!" She squeaked out happily. "Orin!"

Seymour frowned angrily. I looked at him, and he looked at me. I shook my head. He took a step back. "So you're the boyfriend I've heard sooo much about." I purred out grinning.

"I guess I am." He said. Audrey was standing behind him, clutching onto her jacket. She was about to say something, when he turned around and glared at her fiercely. "Do NOT talk! GOTTHAT!" He yelled at her. She flinched.

"Yes Orin! Sorry Orin!" She cried out. I wanted to say something. But I felt that if I did say something, it would be Audrey facing the consequences... So I shut my mouth. Seymour was peeved, I could tell. Orin glanced at him, finally noticing him.

"And who's this pipsqueak here?" He asked.

"That's Seymour!" Audrey spoke out, grinning happily. I smiled. She was so cute when she was happy. It's a shame she was barely like that. Orin turned around looking peeved, again.

"Was I TALKING TO YOU!?" He yelled. I could tell he was on the verge of slapping her. He raised his hand.

"OI!" I yelled out. Orin turned to me. I glowered at him. "Is there anything we could help you with or what?" I spat out, restraining myself from turning violent. I thing he ignored what I said.

"Seymour...?" He said. Seymour nodded. "Well hey! I've heard of you! You're the plant guy eh?" He asked. Nervous, Seymour nodded. "Hot damn! Can I see it?" Seymour muttered out a silent 'I guess'.

We all walked over to where the plant was. Orin laughed as he studied it. I didn't get the man. Why couldn't he just leave? He made me want to do bad stuff. I didn't like him. He peeved me off for no reason. He was talking with Seymour about the plant. Asking questions and whatnot. I couldn't process what was being said. I just wanted the guy out.

"Um, Can you go now? We need to clean up. And it's hard with you walking around re-mudding my floor." I said, butting into their conversation. Everyone looked at me. I was looking pissed. Orin just grunted out something and pulled out Audrey.

He had a motorcycle. I could hear it vroom off.

I threw the mop to the ground. "DAMN HE PISSES ME OFF!" I yelled out. Seymour just looked at me.

"He pisses YOU off?" I glanced at him. Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. I was about to say something, when suddenly, our plant tipped over. The thud surprised me and Seymour. We stared at it. "Oh no..." He said. "Look Twooey, I don't have any blood left..." he glanced at me. "At least wait a week or so, so we can get ourselves back to-"

"Feed. Me..." We heard a weak voice grumble out. Seymour and I stared eyes wide open.

And I though hell came when he wanted our blood. Oh how wrong I was.


	6. My LAME excuse D:

Alright... T.T I know I haven't uploaded in forever and a day.

sigh I'm sorry. I just, lost interest for a while. But I have been working on it. I'm working on changing some songs so they fit into my story...ya know. And with school back on D: It's been hard, and family shit. But ya dun't need to know about that '

I'm working on it I PROMISE you.

If ya wanna contact me and yell at me to hurry up, that'd be great : D My msn is but if you have aim mines is burawolf. I'd prefer msn...but whatev...

Thanks for your understanding 3

KaraKara : 3 


End file.
